


Lonely Hearts Club

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Billy Turning Straight Boys Left And Right, Billy intimidates Steve's crotch with his boot, Blind Date, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Footsie, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of past f/m/m, Sexy stories of bathroom romps with a stranger, Steve Harringtons Big Gay Awakening, Valentine's Day Fluff, good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: Steve was going to spend all of Valentine's Day moping around his shared apartment with Robin... because he was sad and destined to be alone for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Robin was planning some big date night with Heather... and there was no way she was going to let Steve ruin it by hanging around the apartment all night. Which was messed up because like... it was his apartment too.But she threatened him, and he caved and... she'd printed him out all these fliers for some blind-date... losers event. Thing. And hell, why not? Maybe it would be kind of nice to spend Valentine's day with someone who was just as alone as he was...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021)





	1. Chapter 1

“If you don’t stop making that sound, I’m going to lose my mind.” 

Robin's voice sounded from the kitchen, and it carried an edge of mania with it… like maybe she was being serious. Steve just groaned again for possibly the fifth time in an hour, long and pathetic and pitchy. Robin threw an oven mitt across the room and hit him straight in the face.

“What the hell, Robin!” Steve whined, not even bothering to remove the mitt from his face. It smelled kind of like whatever Robin was cooking, and _no one_ could blame him for finding that sort of pleasant.

“Listen to me you mopey, _pathetic_ , blob of a man—” Robin started, and despite being blinded by an oven mitt, he could tell she’d stalked into the living room and was standing over him. 

He was laying dramatically over their loveseat, his limbs sprawled out over the edges, his pity-party snuggie draped around him. “Heather is coming over tonight, and I’m cooking her a romantic dinner… and I _swear_ Steve, if you’re still here making that godawful sound... then I am going to have to call Nancy to come deal with you.”

Steve groaned again, and he felt a wooden spoon whack at his shin. He abruptly rolled off the loveseat as he yelped in pain, clutching his wounded leg.

“I’m serious Steve, I will do it!” She warned, and it did _seem_ like she meant business. He could picture it now... Nancy’s terribly worried face staring down at him, how she would ditch her own Valentine's day plans to come here and fuss over him. 

There was no way he was going to let that happen.

“Where am I supposed to go!?” He complained, watching sourly as Robin wandered back into the kitchen to stare nervously through their oven window. 

“I don’t know, try one of those sad get-togethers for sad people who can't find dates the normal way on Valentine’s day.” She suggested, merciless as always. “I even printed some options out when I was at work.” She waved a hand towards her purse, which was thrown over the kitchen table and spilling out papers. Steve shuffled over, nearly tripping on the ends of the snuggie as he went, and peered at the papers.

Several fliers of events for lonely-hearts on Valentine’s day, cheerily touting the phrase for ‘singles to mingle’. He gagged, making sure Robin was looking at him when he mimed sticking his finger down the back of his throat.

“These things only attract like… creeps. And losers.” Steve said, tossing the papers back on the table.

“All the more reason to go... be among your _peers_ .” Robin fired back. Steve just sighed and fell into the kitchen chair — letting his head rest on the table, his cheek squishing into one of the fliers. “Besides, you’ve been single for like, _how_ long now? Don’t you think it's time to get out there again?”

Steve just groaned again, but softer this time. Like he was considering her words... she had a point.

It had been nearly a year since his last relationship, and it wasn't even steady. Because he was still getting over that one girl, who’d grabbed his heart and _squeezed_ … right before cutting it out and throwing it in the garbage.

“This could be just what you need... a jump start back into the dating scene. There’s no way you can strike out with a bunch of ‘creeps and losers’, right?” She asked, walking over to the table and crouching until her face was at Steve’s level… winking at him and smiling. “C’mon buddy. Give it a chance?”

Steve sighed, dramatically long and — Robin winced. Probably because he hadn’t brushed his teeth since yesterday. “Okay fine… I’ll try it. But only because I don't want to listen to whatever rowdy sex you and Heather have tonight.”

“That’s the spirit!” Robin cheered, slapping him a little _too_ hard on the back. She ignored his muttered ‘ow’ and went on, “Maybe lose the snuggie for this.”

* * *

Steve felt a little self conscious getting dressed up, knowing he was about to go off and… what, get stuck on some date with a total stranger? Get judged instantly on every little detail about him? The thought alone had his stomach flipping a little, had him putting just a little more effort into himself.

Had him putting on a nice dress shirt, a tie and a blazer like… like this was an _actual_ date, like maybe he’d meet a girl he actually liked — a girl he wanted to make a good impression on. He spent near an hour fixing his hair, fishing out his nice cologne and dabbing it at his wrists…

By the time he was done, Robin was grumbling about how Heather was going to be there any minute... so Steve just grabbed a random flier off the table, and then rescued his phone from where it had slipped between the couch cushions.

He used his sleeve to wipe the smudgy fingerprints off his screen — remnants from the snacks he’d been inhaling earlier in an attempt to drown his loneliness — and then tapped in the address for the event he’d picked blindly.

“Good luck!” Robin called out to him as he left, and he muttered that he hoped her fancy dinner burned.

The event’s venue wasn’t too far... Robin had probably taken into account the amount of effort Steve was willing to put in, and chose places nearby on purpose. He stuffed the flier in the back of his pants, along with his wallet and the keys to their apartment, and stepped down to the sidewalk. He had about an hour before the event started, so he figured he’d just walk there.

The fresh air did him good, and he felt a little lighter… a little more alive by the time he got to the place. It was more like a cafe, now that he was getting a good look at it — a coffee shop decorated with yellow glowing fairy lights and glittery paper hearts that were strung up all over the place. There was a rainbow sticker on the door as he pushed it open, and he chuckled…

This seemed _exactly_ like the kind of place Robin would be familiar with.

There were already quite a few people milling around the place, all with little papers and pencils in their hands, all concentrated staring downwards — and none of them seemed to notice Steve entering, even with the tinkle of the overhead bell. 

Someone on staff hurried over and handed him a little piece of paper of his own, and informed him it was a short questionnaire so he could be paired with someone who matched.

There were little two person tables set up all over the place, with bouquets and boxes of conversation starter cards on the center of the table… Steve wandered off, found a loveseat tucked away next to a bookshelf to fill out his questionnaire at. 

It was simple enough, asking him things like… the kinds of movies he liked, music, if he was into sports — he jotted down the first things that came to mind, moving through everything quickly. The second page contained things that were a bit more… _personal_ , and had a box for him to fill out the things he was into… like. In the bedroom.

He flushed bright red and just… peppered the section with vague responses. He had no idea what kind of place Robin had sent him too, but he was starting to think she’d done it on purpose. Steve released some of the breath he was holding, when he got to the final disclaimer that explained how of course there was no _expectation_ — and that if you didn’t like who you were paired with, you were encouraged to leave at any time.

Steve signed his name and returned the questionnaire, before returning to his spot to wait. He fished his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and quickly texted Robin.

**Steve:** Is this a sex thing?   
  
**Robin:** What?   
  
**Robin:** Are you freaking out?   
  
**Steve:** I'm not freaking out you sent me to a weird SEX   
  
**Steve:** Meet up thing   
  
**Robin:** I have no idea wtf you're talking about   
  
**Steve:** I got this paper thing and it asked me what kind of sex shit I'm into

There was no response for a while, and Steve tapped impatiently at the side of his phone.

**Steve:** ROBIN   
  
**Robin:** Okay relax   
  
**Robin:** Which flier did you take?   
  
**Steve:** I don't know   
  
**Steve:** I just grabbed one   
  
**Steve:** Why would that matter???   
  
**Robin:** One of them was kind of a joke   
  
**Steve:** WHAT   
  
**Robin:** Like I put it in there as a joke   
  
**Steve:** What does that mean   
  
**Robin:** It's a gay get together and   
  
**Robin:** Yeah   
  
**Robin:** Like a sex thing   
  
**Steve:** A what   
  
**Steve:** A gay what   
  
**Steve:** Robin are you saying that I'm about to   
  


He sent the text unfinished, startling a little as someone addressed him.

“Steve Harrington? We’ve got you paired up, if you’ll just follow me.” A waitstaff announced cheerily. Steve just got up and followed her, feeling a little numb as he trailed after her to a table where…

One of the most attractive... and yet, equally intimidating men he’d ever seen was waiting. He felt sharp blue eyes dragging over him, taking him in like _he_ was the meal. Steve nervously sat in the chair and watched in horror as their waitress left them, wandering off to pair up another set of guests.

The guy across from him leaned back, the leather jacket he wore creaking ever so slightly with the movement. He smiled, huffed a breath through his nose and then finally spoke. “Damn, maybe this isn’t gonna be such a bad time.” 

“Uh— I’m Steve, Steve Harrington.” Steve stammered through introducing himself, sticking his hand out awkwardly and… the guy across from him just smiled even sharper, showed his teeth and leaned forwards again to take the hand. His palm was warm, his grip firm, and rather than shaking Steve’s hand he just… held on for a moment, before pulling away. 

Steve felt himself flushing, and he quickly tore his hand back and hid it under the table. “Billy.” The guy said, simple. Steve wondered if he didn’t wanna say his last name because he was some kind of serial killer or something — that would be _just_ his luck. He glanced down at his phone, still open to his text with Robin and hidden under the cafe table.

He quickly typed out a message.

**Steve:** What the fuck am I supposed to do?   
  


He saw the little dots popup that indicated she was typing back, and then a snort from across the table startled him and he looked up. Billy seemed annoyed now, his tongue licking out over his teeth and… his smile had fallen into a grimace.

“Already panic texting your friend? Which excuse are you gonna use... Emergency at home? Or how about a death in the family?”

Steve just stared for a second, his mouth open around a response that his brain hadn’t quite formulated yet. “Huh?” He finally said, and instantly felt stupid. Billy was _looking_ at him like he was stupid. This was going… terribly.

“That’s not what — I was just.” Steve was in the middle of an excuse when he stopped... shook his head and turned his phone off, sliding it into the center of the table and raising his hands up.

“Okay, I’m sorry... that was rude.” Steve admitted. It wasn’t like it was this guy's fault that Steve had no idea what he was getting into... that Robin had played a trick and set him up to fail. Besides, it was just one date and — nothing was expected, he reminded himself.

Billy just eyed him again, like he was reevaluating Steve… and then he sighed, reached into his jacket pocket and placed his own phone on the table. Sliding it forwards too, raising a brow at the way Steve’s was frantically buzzing against the wood.

Then their waitress was back, and she was depositing menus in front of them. Steve quickly snatched his up, anything to distract him from staring awkwardly at the man across the table. It wasn’t like Steve was gay — or well... he’d never really thought about it. He didn't really check guys out though, he had his two celebrity man crushes and well… that was it, he didn’t jerk off to them he just...

Knew they looked good.

And he knew Billy looked good, too. Like… _really_ good. It kind of made Steve feel self conscious, like even with all the extra work he’d put into himself tonight he still fell short in the face of this guy. Not that this was supposed to be a competition, Steve shook his head and tried to focus on the menu.

“Hmmm.” A deep, warm hum sounded from across the table, and Steve’s eyes flicked up over his menu to watch Billy. He had a hand on his chin, elbow on the table, eyes sliding slowly over the menu as he read. “Fancy shit.”

Steve grinned, glancing back down to his menu. It was all small plate meals, nothing heavy. Things like strawberries and champagne, a charcuterie board, shellfish. He might have called it something more like… predictable, instead of fancy. 

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, desperate to try and fill the awkward silence that had begun to build up between them… and what better way than talking about food?

“Alcohol, copious amounts of alcohol.” Billy replied dryly, smiling when Steve choked out a pleased, unexpected laugh.

“Good idea.” He agreed, and the two of them ordered drinks and a charcuterie board when their waitress returned. She nodded and went off with their order, and Steve managed to catch her on her rounds to tack on an order of the champagne and strawberries.

Billy was watching him the whole time, and Steve felt him stretch out under the table… felt heavy boots knocking against his dress shoes. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t pull away, but he didn’t. “What’s the champagne for?” Billy asked after a moment, and Steve just shrugged.

“We’re celebrating, right?”

Billy scoffed, a huff of breath and then… “Alright, I’ll bite. Celebrating what?”

“Oh… Well, being a couple of lonely losers on Valentine’s day… I guess.” Steve said, smiling weakly and — startling a little when Billy barked out a sharp laugh.

“Speak for yourself, I’m alone by choice.” He said as soon as his laughter died, his eyes sparkling a little as he stared over the table at Steve. His gaze was intense, and Steve felt pinned by it — like Billy had begun to find him interesting and... he tried not to let that stoke some sense of pride in him.

“Why are you here then?” Steve asked, his own eyes lighting up as their waitress returned with their food and drinks. She announced she would be back with the champagne, and Steve was already loading up a piece of toasted bread with some expensive looking cheese.

Billy was still watching him, licking his lips at the way Steve groaned at the first bite. 

“My sister made me come.” Billy admitted, grabbing his drink and throwing nearly half of it back in one go. Steve was a little impressed, and felt kind of lame when he took a small sip from his own glass. 

“That’s funny…” Steve started to say, pausing to take another bite of food. “My friend made me come.” He’d covered his mouth with a hand as he spoke around the mouthful and… probably, his parents would have cuffed him in the back of his head if they were here. But they weren’t, and whatever that cheese was it was too good _not_ to eat.

And he really, really didn’t care if he impressed this Billy guy or not. Totally didn’t care about that.

“Damn, guess they really do a pretty job pairing people up… they found the two guys who didn’t wanna be here in the first place.” Billy answered, and Steve shivered a little because… he could feel the toe of Billy’s boot moving against his leg, sliding up and down just a little, slipping under the hem of his pants.

“I thought it was going to be terrible but… I’m actually kind of glad I came.” Steve admitted, instantly wondering why the hell he’d said that — Of course, it was true but. He didn’t miss the way Billy smiled, or the way the tip of his boot pressed a little harder against Steve’s calf muscle.

It wasn’t like he was unaware of the fact that Billy had… _entirely_ different expectations for how this night could go. But Steve just… it was nice to talk to someone new, to someone who seemed actually interested in him. He did feel a little guilty for potentially leading this guy on… but it just, it felt good to flirt and — Steve wasn’t even sure anyway, maybe he _could_ be into this...

He swallowed hard, and this time when he raised his drink to his lips he downed enough to give Billy a run for his money. 

After that the conversation lulled between them, and there was only so long that Steve could get away with the excuse of stuffing his face with food. He was feeling nervous again, so he fumbled with the box of conversation starter cards on the table and pulled one out — ignoring the way Billy rolled his eyes as he began to read it off.

“What’s the most spontaneous thing you’ve ever done?” Steve asked, glancing up over the card at the frown pulled onto Billy’s face.

“This is so stupid.” He grumbled, looking away from Steve’s curious gaze.

“I’ll go first.” Steve announced, ignoring Billy’s clear distaste for the activity. “So me and my roommate got this summer job at the mall back home when we were like, eighteen… Uh, Indiana is home.” He clarified, before continuing the story. “It was at this ice cream joint called Scoop’s Ahoy, and it was probably the worst job I’ve ever had.”

“We had one of those in our mall, too.” Billy commented, a little glint in his eyes — he was smiling now, leaning forwards to take in the story. “You wear that skimpy little uniform?”

“Yes.” Steve admitted, flushing a little at the way Billy’s grin simply widened. “It was uncomfortable and humiliating, and it made my hair look like shit.” He kicked lightly at Billy’s boot, mostly to try and convey how annoyed he was at Billy for sidetracking him… but Billy just drew his foot back and… that was kind of unfortunate. Because Steve instantly missed the pressure of it.

“Anyway... we weren’t exactly the best employees, and we both got fired towards the end of summer over some stupid mix up…” Steve paused for a moment, trying to remember what the issue had even been. “I think we’d forgotten to refill the plastic spoons and stuff before closing, so the morning staff had ended up opening late.”

“Wow, so you're a bad-boy.” Billy teased, his voice going low… a little rough around the edges.

“Just you wait — you haven't heard _anything_ yet.” Steve joked right along with him. “So our last day there, me and Robin just… we stole the mall janitor's keys, took a big tub of our favorite flavor and snuck out onto the roof.” 

He could still remember that night, how it had been the moment that took him and Robin from people who worked together to… real friends. The kind of friends who stuck together through college, and wound up getting a place together.

“We got high, and sick on ice cream up there and just… hid out till closing.” Billy looked like he was expecting a lot from this story now, and Steve wondered if maybe he should have hedged his bets. 

“We snuck back down and had like, free reign of the entire place… I mean everything was locked up, but we found a way into the theater and just. Raided the snack counter and hung out in the movie room. I mean we left money for what we took.” Steve amended, because they weren't _assholes_.

Billy looked… well, not impressed. But he did look delighted, grinning like the devil as he listened.

“We were kind of seen on like, all the cameras but… since we didn’t really destroy anything they just made us pay for the ice cream. Lucky I was cool with the sheriff in town.” Steve finished, wondering if they really would have been in more trouble if it weren't for Hopper.

“And that… is the most spontaneous thing you’ve ever done?” Billy asked... and Steve could tell he thought that was funny, and like maybe Steve was a little boring.

“Okay fine, cool guy. _You_ go.” Steve said, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest.

Billy paused for a moment, like he was thinking about it. “Alright, there was this band that I was obsessed with when I was younger. They were kind of local, out of Los Angeles and they had finally hit it big… they were about to go on this massive tour of the west coast.” Steve filed that information away in the back of his head… _California_ , Billy was a long way from home.

“I’d just turned eighteen, and I had no fucking money... nothing more than a car and the clothes on my back.” He went on, and Steve was leaning in a bit now because… he was interested — his annoyance at Billy’s judgement over his own story already disappearing.

“I dropped everything and followed them on tour… it wasn’t easy but, it was one of the best years of my life.” Billy scrunched his nose up, like maybe he hadn’t been expecting to confess that last bit.

“What was the band?” Steve asked, watching as Billy’s face slowly shifted back into something harder to read.

“Acid Crown.” He answered, shrugging a little as Steve’s jaw dropped a bit. Even as someone who literally knew… _nothing_ about metal — he still recognized the band name, because they were just that big. He knew all about the crazy shows, the manic, destructive stage presence and the crowds of religious protesters and concerned mothers that were often found outside the venues for their shows.

“You… are you serious? You what, just followed them around?” Steve asked, blinking a little at the thought… he could totally imagine it, could picture Billy fitting right in with that whole scene. He had the big hair thing down, long, dirty blonde, curled and styled to perfection. 

The alternative look, more jewelry and leather than Steve had ever seen on a single person... at least one who was actually stood in front of him, and not on a TV screen. Not to mention, he was pretty sure the guy was wearing eyeliner. It was subtle... but it was there.

“Yeah, I followed them from city to city — selling whatever I could for gas and food, sleeping in my car… Somehow I always had enough cash to get into whatever show they had lined up.” Billy’s voice had gone soft, like he was properly reminiscing now… and not just trying to impress Steve.

“They got used to me being there after a while and started inviting me to the after parties.” Billy explained the last bit casually, like that was… whatever, just at some party with Acid Crown. Steve didn't care about metal but, he still knew that was cool… that Billy was _way_ too cool for him.

Before Steve could try and dig out any more information on this amazing Acid Crown, coming-of-age road trip — their waitress had returned with the champagne and strawberries… she asked if they wanted any refills, and Steve refused while Billy handed over his glass and asked for more of the same.

As soon as the waitress left again, Steve was reaching over the table and grabbing another card from the box. “Okay, what’s your life's biggest regre—” 

“Hell no, give me that.” Billy cut Steve off, snatching the box up and frowning at the cards as he shuffled through them. “There’s gotta be something _good_ in here... here we go.” He smiled, leaned back in his chair and looked triumphant as he read out a new card. 

“Describe a sexual experience you will never forget.” Billy read aloud, grinning like a shark when Steve sputtered and choked on his drink. “I’ll go first.” he said simply, while Steve wheezed to catch his breath again after clearing his lungs.

“Alright so this one time I was at a basketball game with my old man.” Billy paused for a second, his grin almost faltering… “It was like the only thing he knew how to bond with me over, the only damn thing we had in common and…Whatever, so he sent me off at halftime to get him another drink.”

Steve instantly tried to recall a single time he’d gone to a game or something like that with his dad or… hell, even had his dad show up to one of his _own_ games. Even if Billy sounded like he didn’t much appreciate it, Steve couldn’t help but feel a little pang of jealousy. That he didn’t have a story like that… of his dad trying to bond with him, even if it was a misguided attempt.

“But there was this _guy_ , right?” Billy continued, completely unaware of Steve’s emotional flicker. “This guy who kept making eyes at me from two rows over while the game was on and… he followed me out to the concession stand, got real close and—” Billy was grinning again, full on predator mode. 

Steve kind of wondered if it was on purpose, if Billy liked making people feel like they were never quite sure if they were being hunted or not… with the way Billy kept looking at him tonight, Steve figured the answer was pretty obvious now.

“—He musta been either pretty brave, or pretty confident on his gaydar cause… that's one hell of a way to get yourself fucked up, making a move on some random guy at a Lakers game…” Billy said it like he _knew_ , like he knew all about getting fucked up for being gay… and Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“But we went off to the bathrooms, got off _in_ the bathrooms. And I’m talking full blown, desperate fucking, sweaty hands on cocks, his knee between my leg while I squirmed and—” Billy’s boot was back on Steve’s leg again, rubbing up and down… slowly, suggestively. “He stuck his fingers in my mouth, got ‘em all slick and got them in the back of my jeans, and up my ass. I never came so hard in a bathroom in my fucking _life_.” 

Steve knew he had to be bright red, knew it was written all over his face… just how much what Billy was saying was _affecting_ him… his cock twitching in his slacks, and he knew. Knew, knew, _knew_ how fucking obvious it would be if he popped a boner in them right now.

“After that, I made some excuse — I had to go get that beer for my dad or he’d be an ass the whole ride home and this fucker...he offered to _help_.” Billy sounded totally incredulous as he recalled this, like anyone helping him was just… ridiculous, absolutely off the wall bonkers. “Or more like, he insisted. He kept fucking pestering me and, I nearly clocked him one but… I didn’t need to draw attention to us either. He kept saying shit like he was good with dads, and I was like he’ll kill you, and _then_ he’ll kill me…” 

The way Billy said that, so casually and… it didn’t seem like a joke. 

“But the guy followed me out anyway, and I was fucking sweating it like you cant believe…” Billy went on, chuckling… and Steve couldn’t tell if it was because of the shiver that ran up his spine when Billy’s boot pressed just a little harder or, if it was at the memories he was filtering through.

“And big fucking surprise, he straight up charmed the fucking homophobic pants right off my dad — and he had no clue, no fucking idea that this guy had just fucked his son in some grimy public bathroom.” Billy was really laughing now, so Steve figured it was about the memory, then. The sound of it, coupled with the press of Billy’s boot against Steve’s leg had him getting a bit stiffer in his pants. “My dad even shook the same hand that had three of its fingers up my ass like, ten minutes earlier.”

Steve just breathed in and out, willed his cock back down and… just. He was trying to focus on the story, he really was. But Billy was so _intense_ , everything about him… the way his eyes tracked Steve the entire time, the contact he never quite seemed to hold back from initiating...

“We watched the rest of the game together, and the guy slipped his number in my back pocket before we left. I couldn’t fuckin' stop grinning the whole ride home.” Steve could imagine exactly what that might have looked like — because Billy had all his teeth on display like that now, dragging his boot all the way up along the inner seam of Steve’s pants and… planting it, right on the edge of his seat, between his legs.. 

And Steve was fighting back the urge to squirm in his chair… fighting back the urge to stand up and run out of there and never look back. Both things probably would have made him look weird so he just… breathed in deep, and tried to relax.

By the time he’d managed to calm himself, he realized Billy was staring at him… waiting. He nodded his head as if to tell Steve to go on, that it was his turn.

And shit. How the hell was he supposed to follow up, high-stakes public restroom quick and dirty whatever the fuck _that_ was…? And not to mention all his stories were decidedly… hetero. And boring. And Billy still had his fucking boot just sitting there, heavy and imposing and painfully close to Steve’s crotch.

He racked his brain… the closest Steve had ever gotten to a gay experience was reading some article about how he could have a mind blowing orgasm with even just one finger on the prostate and well. That had become a bit of a routine for him, whenever he got himself off.

Still… there had to be _something_. He tried harder, going all the way back to his college years for something even remotely passing for interesting.

“Oh.” Steve suddenly said, a memory he’d nearly buried suddenly popping into his head. Probably because it involved Tommy and Carol so… honestly, there was plenty of reason he wanted to forget about it. Which meant it didn’t exactly fit the question criteria but… Billy didn’t have to know that.

“I had this threesome with my friends… it was… we were in college.” Steve said, stumbling a little over his own words. Billy just leaned forward again, his elbows on the table, a sly grin on his face. Steve felt his chair scoot back half an inch, from the pressure Billy was putting on it.

“ _Scandalous_.” He breathed, and it was painfully obvious that Billy was making fun of him.

Steve chose to ignore that, and went on with his story anyway. “Carol and Tommy, they were kind of assholes but we were a bit drunk and they’re like… constantly horny so—” 

“You’re bi?” Billy interrupted the story to ask… and Steve. He hesitated. Because it was the perfect chance for him to come clean, to tell Billy that he wasn’t even bi. But instead he just nodded, glossing over it and moving on with his story. Because he… he was having a nice time with Billy all things considered. And, he figured... if he told the truth, it would signal the end of this night. 

He just... wasn’t ready for that yet.

“So yeah, I wound up with Carol literally sitting on my face — eating her out while Tommy sucked me off and, that was uh… my first time, with a guy.” He averted his gaze from Billy’s intense baby blues, itching a little self consciously at the back of his neck.

“Little lacking in the details, but okay… first times are memorable.” Billy said, leaning back again and winking. Billy removed his boot from Steve’s chair and he just… couldn’t help the feeling that he’d just lost something. Some game he wasn’t even aware he was playing.

Steve moved to grab the champagne from where it was resting in an ice bucket and poured himself a glass, before pouring some for Billy and putting it back. He proceeded to get absolutely smashed on the bubbly, and stuffed his face with strawberries… all the while Billy fished around for another card that was to his liking.

“Weirdest kink you’re into?” Billy read out, and Steve was laughing — mid bite into a strawberry and hiding his mouth with his hand. Because of course, the guy wasn’t discouraged at all… Steve hadn’t scared him off by being… what? Too much of a prude?

“Uhhhh….” Steve paused, tilting his head back and staring up at the ceiling while he tried to think of something. Most of his embarrassment over the sort of questions Billy was asking melted away with the more champagne he consumed, and it felt a little easier to be open this time. 

“It’s not really all that weird, but I guess I like rope play… being restrained a bit.” Steve confessed, figuring it was probably mild compared to anything Billy was into. If that last story was anything to go by, he figured that Billy had countless wild times under his belt — things that Steve couldn’t even begin to imagine.

Still, he heard a slight choking from across the table and Billy was flushed, setting his glass down hard and suddenly. “You really— _really_?” Billy asked, his voice a little rough and… okay, Steve knew Billy had been kind of interested in him since they sat down. 

The guy was kind of obvious about it... but he also gave off the vibe that it was… not really about _Steve_. More like he just enjoyed sex, that maybe he thought Steve was hot but — there wasn’t that much more to it than that.

But now it felt a little more like… maybe he was actually into Steve for... Well. At least his rope kink.

It was a start.

Steve just smiled at the guy's enthusiasm over his confession, because it felt… nice, having someone interested in him like that. Someone thinking he was attractive, chasing _him_ … instead of the other way around.

“Yes really! Don’t act so shocked.” Steve said, laughing as he spoke. 

“But seriously, that's fucking hot… pretty boy like you, all wrapped up like a sweet little present?” Billy’s voice dipped low again, dripping with suggestion.

“Shut up.” Steve flushed, trying to ignore the way being called a ‘pretty boy’ warmed his gut. “You’re just trying to avoid answering the question yourself.”

“Hmm.” Billy hummed, licking over his lips and tilting his head. Thinking, probably. Or picturing Steve as some new five course meal, it was kind of hard to tell. “You know, the usual stuff... I like discipline, like it a little rough... like putting someone in their place, big brown doe eyes looking up at me like they’re _dying_ to know what I’m gonna do to them next…”

It was Steve’s turn to sputter, nearly choking on the sip of champagne he’d started to take.

“You know, all the things that make it really obvious that I have daddy issues.” Billy went on to say, smiling at the way Steve’s wheezed inhales turned to laughter.

“Daddy issues, okay now that makes two of us.” Steve said, grinning wide when Billy shot him a disbelieving stare. 

“No kidding, pretty little rich boys daddy didn’t buy his love?” Billy asked, an expression on his face that just as well could have been mock-surprise as real.

“What the hell, why would you assume that I’m—” Steve started to ask, a little defensive besides the fact that… the guy was kind of right. “Why would you think that?” He finished.

Billy just grinned, leaned closer across the table and watched as Steve snatched another strawberry and bit into it a little too harshly. “Well, you’re the only one who thought wearing a tie and blazer to a cheap blind date was necessary.” Billy pointed out, raising a brow at him.

Steve just, glanced down, and self-consciously ran his fingers over his tie. It was _nice_ , authentic silk and... it had a pleasing pattern to it. His lips twisted up in a frown as he wondered what was wrong with that. 

And it wasn’t like Billy could actually complain about the blazer, considering he’d long since slipped out of it. He’d thrown it over the back of his chair, and even loosened up enough to where he felt a little more like himself — a little less up tight and buttoned up.

“And that watch you’re wearing, it’s old but expensive, so I figured you _had_ money but… maybe not anymore — and your phone is all scuffed up, a few models old... the screen was cracked when you set it down.”

Steve suddenly realized that… Billy was reading him. Reading into every detail of him, since the moment he’d sat down. Steve himself had maybe… come to a few conclusions about Billy, based on his appearance but… still, he frowned. A little annoyed by how accurate Billy seemed to be.

“Yeah well, turns out you get cut off when you drop out of college and move in with your gay-best-friend.” Steve replied, shoving another strawberry into his mouth.

“Aw come on now, don't go sour on me baby.” Billy cooed, finally picking up on Steve’s annoyance.

And like… it was kind of hard to stay mad, when the guy turned on all his charm like that… when he leaned across the table and bumped into it, sent everything tinkling like a song as he ran the back of his finger over Steve’s knuckles… whose own hand was still clasped to his champagne flute.

So yeah, Steve didn’t stay all that mad.

He kind of melted actually, kind of went all soft and embarrassed and just… ate more food, so he didn’t have to face how the attention from Billy was actually making him feel.

“Oh shit, I’m eating like... All of these.” Steve suddenly realized. It wasn’t entirely his fault, he got the munchies when he drank. “You should have one before I finish them all.”

“Nah, the seeds get all stuck in your teeth.“ Billy said, frowning a little at the way Steve laughed at that.

“Oh come on! They’re good… Just, try one.” Steve leaned over the table himself now, plucked a strawberry up, gripped it between two fingers… and held it out for Billy. He was a little hazy with alcohol, smiling stupidly and… Billy’s eyes were trained on him, he felt a little warm under his collar.

Then Billy was leaning in just a bit further... meeting Steve in the middle of the table and — instead of taking it from Steve’s fingers he just, pressed his lips to it… opened his mouth slowly and, let his tongue slip out, let it swirl over the skin of the berry and… brushed against the tips of Steve’s fingers.

Steve was fully aware of the soft noise that sounded at the back of his throat, how hard his heart was beating in his chest as Billy’s tongue pulled back, and then he bit the tip of the strawberry right off. Probably, watching Billy bite things shouldn’t have had him completely hard in his pants but… his brain and his libido weren't exactly working in tandem at this point.

A dribble of juice was running down the corner of Billy’s mouth as he chewed, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand when he swallowed. Steve felt a little like he was about to implode, a little like his heart was going to stop and…

He got up suddenly, the legs of his chair scraping sharply across the wooden floor and making him wince. Billy was just watching him, watching him fumble through his words and stutter out something like ‘bathroom, excuse me.’

Steve could feel Billy’s eyes on him the entire way, as he dashed to the bathroom. He was instantly reminded of the story Billy had told him earlier, and it didn’t help him convince his dick to calm down whatsoever. He flicked a faucet on, let it run cold and then splashed it over his face.

“Okay Steve, relax. You’re just… totally turned on by this guy, that's fine.” He was shaking a little as he stared into the mirror. He wasn’t gay he just, really wanted this guy to fuck him. That didn’t mean he was gay.

The door slammed open and he startled, lifting his gaze to find Billy standing there, breathing a little hard as he shut the door behind him… licked his lips.

“Steve, can I… can I kiss you?” He asked, still standing there like — like maybe he thought Steve was going to say no.

Which, he should have. He should have said no, should have confessed right then and there. That he wasn’t gay, that he didn’t know what he was even doing here… that he didn’t know why he was standing here, hard in his jeans, hopelessly aroused by someone he barely even knew.

“Yeah.” Instead he breathed his consent out, sucking the breath back in as Billy locked the door and crossed the tile floor swiftly — hands grabbing at Steve’s dress shirt and pushing and pulling until his back hit solidly against the brick wall behind him… and then warm lips were on his, firm and demanding, a hand curling around the back of his head to keep him from smacking it against the wall.

Steve shivered, his body reacting to every touch, to every inch of Billy’s body pressed against his — a warm and heavy pressure shoving insistently into him. One rough hand slipping under his shirt and feeling up his chest, stopping to tangle into the thick patch of his chest hair and tugging until it stung.

His breath hitched, and Billy claimed the space instantly, slipping his tongue past Steve’s lips and licking slowly into his mouth. Steve kissed back, something suddenly pushing him on… something that had him pressing his own tongue back to Billy’s and returning his enthusiasm. 

Something that had Steve’s hands wrapping around Billy’s waist and grabbing his ass, just because he could.

Billy groaned into the kiss, angling his hips forward until he had a knee between Steve’ legs… and he could _feel_ it, how badly Billy wanted him — his cock jutting firmly against Steve’s hip.

Water was dripping from the ends of Steve’s hair, still cold from when he’d tried to splash some sense into himself. He could feel it running down his cheeks, dripping and soaking the collar of his shirt. 

It should have been distracting, but he could barely focus on anything… his head hazy with the way the drag of Billy’s body against his was lighting up his nerves, with the way kissing him felt like being pulled under… deprived of air, and breathed new life into all at once.

  
“T-that guy you fucked in the bathroom _..._ ” The words slipped from his lips when Billy finally pulled back enough to let him gasp for air… and Billy just groaned again, his head falling to Steve’s shoulder for a second as he panted… rocking his hips slowly into Steve, the entire time.

“...Yeah?” He finally asked, his teeth brushing against the delicate skin of Steve’s neck and making him shudder.

“Did you ever… uh, did you ever call him back?” Steve asked, his stomach sinking a little when Billy suddenly froze against him. Unmoving, saying nothing for a moment and then… 

“No.” His voice was rough, and Steve swallowed hard — unsure of what to even say back. “Would you… Would you like to come back to my place?” Billy went on to ask, a little edge of hesitance to his voice and. Steve knew. Knew it didn’t mean anything. 

Hell, Steve didn’t even know if he really _wanted_ it to mean anything…but. “Yes… Yes I— I wanna go home with you.” He could hear the relief in his own voice, smiling again as Billy finally pulled his head up and met his gaze.

“Okay.” The words were a whisper, and then Billy leaned in and gave him a slow… deep kiss. His body weight sinking back into Steve again for a moment, the tension easing out of him… and then he was pulling back. Grabbing Steve by the wrist and leading him out of the bathroom.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh as they left, feeling a little high on it all... tripping over his own feet as Billy tugged him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, for once. A one shot of mine goes impossibly long and I actually… ACTUALLY cut it into two chapters? *Entire audience claps*


	2. Chapter 2

The Uber ride probably would have been awkward, if Billy hadn’t grabbed their bottle of champagne on the way out. If he hadn’t thrown his head back and drank straight from the bottle, a little trail of bubbly running down the corner of his mouth — before he thrust the bottle into Steve’s hands.

They might have felt uncomfortable, if Steve hadn’t swiped the flowers from the center of their table too — and started breaking the stems off and sticking them all into Billy’s hair, only for him to snatch the rest away and begin to litter Steve’s hair with them instead.

It could have been a little strange all together, if their driver hadn’t turned up the Celine Dion song playing on his phone when Billy aggressively asked him to — and if the two of them hadn’t belted out the lyrics together, rolling down the windows and screaming ‘ _WHEN YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THIS!_ ’ out into the city's chilled night air.

And maybe Steve would have been nervous, following another man into his apartment... up several flights of stairs, because as Billy had told him; ‘the elevator in this shit hole has been broken since before I moved in’ — waiting as he fumbled with the lock, before he finally pulled Steve in after him. And if it weren't for the fact that it was _Billy,_ and how something about him made Steve feel like this was where he was supposed to be tonight.

Well, it was either something about Billy or... the alcohol. He wasn’t entirely sure which.

But it didn’t really matter which, when the insistent hands pulling at his shirt made him feel like his knees were gonna give out. When the scratch of facial hair against his upper lip lit his nerves up... had his skin tingling, had him pushing back into the kiss like he was desperate. 

When Billy was so, utterly all encompassing that Steve didn’t even notice anything about his apartment. That all he saw was those deep blue eyes, blown out with lust… pulling him under. The taste of alcohol still clinging to Billy’s tongue, dizzying him even more.

They stumbled through rooms, Billy slamming him against a door and biting bruises into his neck as he fumbled for the doorknob. Steve’s stomach swooped as he fell back when it swung open, as Billy grabbed his shirt and kept him suspended — just long enough to drag him to the bed and then let go.

The air was knocked from Steve’s lungs as he landed on the mattress, a gasp leaving him... and then Billy was crawling over him, sealing their lips together and drinking down his heavy breaths. 

Steve felt almost frantic as he ran his hands over Billy’s body, tugging his shirt up and out of his jeans… tracing over the rise and fall of his abdominal muscles. He was so fucking _fit_ , Steve had known this — just from looking at him, from staring at the way his body had moved under his shirt.

Everything he wore was just tight enough to give Steve a good idea of what he was missing out on and… he’d been waiting for this, ever since they’d left the bathroom at the cafe. Dying to get his hands on Billy properly, to feel those thick muscles tensing under the slide of his finger tips.

Billy didn’t seem satisfied by simply kissing Steve, his mouth _roamed…_ he pressed the flat of his tongue to Steve’s jawline and dragged it up his cheek… he dropped his head and breathed in deep at Steve’s neck, pulling his teeth across the skin, nipping lightly at Steve’s adams apple. 

Humming like he was pleased by the breathy, sudden moan his attention drew out of Steve.

And then he was dropping lower, biting bruises into Steve’s collar bone and grabbing at the buttons of his dress shirt. Billy took the time to undo one or two, before he lost his patience and ended up just tearing it open.

“Hey—! That was one of my nice shirts!” Steve complained, shoving a little at Billy’s chest. He went back easily with it, chuckling as he sat all his weight down over Steve’s thighs.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He offered, a smug grin plastered over his face.

“N-not the point…” Steve huffed out, flushing as Billy ran the knuckle of his forefinger up the center of Steve’s chest… pausing to hook it under the loop of Steve’s tie and _pulling_. The delicate silk easily loosened its knot, and the fabric slid through itself until it fell away… clasped in Billy’s hand as he drew it back from Steve’s neck.

Steve breathed in sharply, going a little dizzy as Billy leaned forward… as he ran his hands up the length of Steve’s arms, as he guided them above Steve’s head and pressed them together… his thumb caressing softly over the pulse point. And then he was looping the silk tie around Steve’s wrists, slipping two fingers between the fabric and Steve’s skin as he carefully knotted it — pulling it tight with his teeth and his right hand.

Billy then wrapped the other end around the rungs of his headboard, tying it off again before leaning back to survey his handiwork. 

Steve’s chest was rising and falling with anticipatory breaths, his head already swimming with the feeling of restriction… Billy’s heavy weight holding him down, his arms locked above his head. He tested the binds carefully, loose enough that he could shift but… tight enough to keep him from slipping free.

“Guess the tie was a good choice, after all.” Steve said, raising a cocky brow as Billy’s eyes raked over his half naked form.

Billy just scoffed, leaned forwards and ran his tongue up one side of Steve’s chest… his breath hitched, a soft sound of approval filtering out on the exhale as Billy’s tongue brushed his nipple. Steve could feel a smile pressed against his skin, then teeth scraping…drawing out a sharp cry as they caught on his nipple and then… Billy was sucking, circling the skin with his tongue and working it between his teeth.

A thumb was pressing at Steve’s other nipple, like he didn’t want it to feel left out. A constant, alternating pressure that was never enough, it had Steve squirming under Billy’s weight. Arching his back into the touch, whimpering at the contrast of abuse from Billy’s mouth on him, and that maddeningly complacent thumb.

And Steve was so damn hard, his cock straining against his underwear… against the seam of his pants, leaking desperately and soaking the front of them. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, like he was so turned on he was in danger of nutting in his pants.

The fact that another man was the one to get him so worked up… he pushed that thought out of his mind, tried to just. To focus on the way he felt, the way Billy was making him feel. He pulled at the restraints around his wrists, forgetting they were there for a moment and… making a frustrated sound.

He wanted to get his hands in Billy’s hair, to pull at all those hairspray locked curls and demand more. “ _Billy…_ ” He whined instead, a little crack in his voice as Billy bit hard at his skin. “Come on.”

Billy groaned, dropped his hips and ground his own stiff length into Steve’s thigh… practically humping his leg before pulling up and away. Taking a second to viciously twist Steve’s neglected nipple between his thumb and forefinger before pulling his hands back and removing his leather jacket.

Steve already missed it, as it hit the floor with a heavy thump. Missed the smell of worn leather, the not so subtle undercurrent of cigarette smoke. And then Billy was taking his shirt off too, and Steve instantly forgot about the jacket. 

Because all he could focus on was the shape of Billy’s biceps working as he pulled it up and over his head… the slight sheen of sweat covering his chest as he tossed the shirt over the edge to join the same purgatory his jacket had. 

He knew his mouth was open, that his eyes were a little dazed and glassy while he stared at Billy. At how fucking gorgeous he looked… all built to perfection, lightly tanned skin that was practically glistening and… a cocky smile, like he knew full well how good he looked.

Then Billy’s hands were on the front of Steve’s jeans, and he was roughly tugging the button… pulling the zipper down in one swift jerk — and Steve just, wasn’t exactly used to this. To the bite of demanding fingers at his hips, to the raw and honest desperation as Billy practically fought his dress pants off of him, exposing the persistent press of Steve’s cock behind his cotton briefs…

Billy growled when Steve’s dress pants got caught up on his shoes — and it took a few minutes of swearing frustration to untie them and throw them over the edge with one, two, heavy clunks. Then Steve was naked except for his Calvin Klein's. And Billy was smirking as he ran his hands up over Steve’s legs, stopping to circle his thumb around several prominent beauty marks.

“Damn, look at the shape of that.” Billy said, some kind of reverent awe lacing his tone as he drank in the line of Steve’s cock straining against fabric… “Gotta be a damn crime to keep that thing caged up.” He was smirking, his voice dropped low and teasing.

“C-c’mon man, don’t be ridiculous.” Steve complained, flushing and turning his head to hide his face in his shoulder. Then Billy was hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling down Steve’s briefs in one swift move.

Steve’s breath stuttered in his throat, a strangled sound as the elastic caught on the tip of his cock, finally snapping free and… sending his erection slapping back against his lower abdomen. Billy stared for a second, licking his lips as he took it in. 

He pressed a thumb to the base of it… a pressure, sliding up the length, the rest of his hand splayed out over Steve’s hip. Steve jerked into the touch, a desperate sound escaping him, a little spurt of precome drooling from his cock and running onto his skin.

“Fuck — I’m gonna cum if you don’t hurry up.” Steve grit out, his eyes screwed shut and his whole body tense… trying to focus, to keep himself from doing just what he warned of. Billy just laughed, and Steve could feel it shaking all through him… as Billy leaned forward, his thumb still resting at the head of Steve’s cock, pressing it into his skin.

“Yeah? Gonna cum already?” Billy teased, his mouth pressed against Steve’s neck… “Poor little Stevie, all pent up...“ Billy’s thumb was circling slowly, sliding up and pressing at the slit. And he was speaking into Steve’s skin, hot and warm and painfully mocking.

Steve moaned, his voice breaking on it… pulling uselessly at the silk tie holding his hands back. “I-I’m serious man you’re… _fuck,_ you’re gonna —”

Billy huffed, and gave in. Pulled away — left Steve laying there, breathing hard and trying to work himself back down from the edge. His cock was sore, and a part of him wished he’d just humped into Billy’s hand and came all over them. But seriously, he knew it would be sad to finish so quickly… that he’d be embarrassed the moment it happened.

He didn’t wanna kill the high like that, by being reminded how fucking pathetic and needy he was. 

Still, the loss of Billy’s hand on him… of that mouth, and the weight of his body. Steve instantly craved the return of it all. But Billy was pushing even further away, his eyes trailing down Steve’s exposed body as he got up off the bed and… he lifted one heavy boot and planted it hard on the bedside table.

Steve shivered, the rattle of contents in the drawer sending a little tingle all down his spine… and he watched as Billy slowly unlaced the boots… the creak of leather as he worked, the slide of laces and the click of a buckle.

Sharp blue eyes kept flicking from his fingers, back to Steve. Smiling when he found Steve staring back, like he knew. Knew that Steve was so hopelessly caught up in him. But Steve took some solace in the fact that he probably didn’t realize quite _how_ bad it was — how much Billy had unsettled everything Steve thought he knew about himself.

As soon as his boots were off, Billy’s hands went to his belt… the clinking of metal loud in the otherwise silent room as he pulled it free, the end of the belt slapping against his ass as he tugged it quickly, discarding it to the floor. Then he was shoving his jeans down, and Steve swallowed hard. 

Because Billy didn’t bother with underwear apparently, and his cock was _thick_ , jutting up into the air. Steve couldn’t look away, couldn’t miss the way it hung heavy… the way it was flushed, the tip a deep pink… or the way it curved slightly upwards. He was still staring as Billy opened the drawer and pulled out what was clearly a condom, and some other stuff he was less familiar with from within.

“Butter or Über?” Billy asked, leaning his weight back onto the bed… climbing over Steve on his knees. It sounded kind of like some… code that Steve was unaware of and he just…continued his stare. Blinking a little.

“What?” Steve asked, fully aware of the fact that he was probably supposed to know what the fuck was going on.

“Pick your poison.” Was all Billy cared to elaborate, raising a brow as he stared back.

“Ü-Über?” Steve tried, hoping that was the right answer.

“A high class bitch, I shoulda known.” Billy murmured, tossing away the tub in his hand and keeping the bottle instead… and then he was squirting it out into his hand and rubbing it between his fingers. And Steve knew that was lube, because he wasn’t fucking stupid. 

And he knew exactly where it was going, so he couldn’t help the way he tensed a little at the thought.

“You good…?” Billy asked, leaning in… hovering over Steve. Because _of course_ he’d noticed. Steve took a shaky breath, and tried to keep it from sounding like he was going through a bit of an internal crisis.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He said, steeling himself. The words were almost as much to convince himself, as they were for Billy.

Billy just hummed as he ran a clean, dry hand up the side of Steve’s thigh… rubbing a soothing circle into his hipbone as he slid the other hand between Steve’s legs. “Yeah you are… you’re good… you’re so fucking good.” Billy murmured, dropping his head to press his teeth into the ridge of Steve’s collarbone.

And just… it was a lot, Billy’s body on his… the pressure of his cock pushing into Steve’s thigh, slick fingers suddenly pressing at his hole. Not entirely foreign, Steve had done this before… he knew what it was like, knew what to expect. And yet his breath still caught as they slipped in, two at once…

He still felt overwhelmed, it still felt like _too much_ … a panic suddenly hitting him, mixing with the slight pain of the stretch, with the sudden wracking pleasure as Billy instantly found the spot in Steve that lit him on fire — his fingers working to coat Steve with lube.

And before he knew it Billy was already knuckle deep, prodding a third finger at Steve’s rim and… everything was bubbling over and he was speaking before he even knew what he was saying. Rambling, really.

“W-wait! Just… slow, go slow.” Steve spit out, his own nerves betraying him. Billy’s hand stilled, the tip of a third finger just barely in. Steve winced, breathed in and out hard. “I need you to uh… go slow.” 

“What?” Billy asked, blinking a little. Steve opened one of the eyes he’d shut tight at the first sensation of pain. Billy looked confused, _concerned_ … and it all made Steve relax a little. He knew it was ridiculous, to feel safe with someone he’d literally only just met but…

“I just… I’ve never…” Steve flushed as he choked out the admission, instantly looking away from the bewildered look on Billy’s face.

“You. You’re joking.” Billy said, and Steve just shook his head. “So that story was… your first time with a guy, and the _only_ time.” Billy went on, his voice suddenly stiff. And he’d put it together so quickly… Steve wondered what else he’d done to maybe give him the idea.

“I’m sorry.” Steve replied, feeling a bit guilty… like he’d tricked Billy into inviting him home.

“I knew it… I _knew_ you were too good to be true.” Billy bit out, a little hint of anger in the words. And Steve flinched, a tight feeling in his chest as Billy started to pull away.

“Wait— I don’t want you to stop!” Steve pleaded desperately, struggling with his tied wrists and… for the first time, truly annoyed by the fact that he couldn’t use them.

“You’re not even gay.” Billy pointed out, as if he were reminding Steve. He placed his free hand over Steve’s bound wrists and pressed them back into the bed… and he was _still_ two fingers deep in Steve, just. Waiting.

“No, or... I don’t know.” Steve answered quickly, rushing to try and explain. “M-my roommate convinced me to go out tonight, I had no idea it was a gay thing.” He admitted, figuring that at this point… coming clean was the only option.

“But then it was you and… and you were so intense, and I _liked_ it. I liked talking to you and you made me feel… confused, and so fucking aroused.”

Billy groaned, dropped his head and… pushed his fingers in deeper, rubbing methodically at Steve’s prostate until he could barely form words. “I don’t fuck straight boys.” Billy said, contradicting his own statement by pulling his fingers half way out and attempting for a second time to add a third.

They went in easier this time… slower. And Steve breathed through it.

“G-guess it’s a first for both of us.” He managed to get out, trying to relax as Billy’s fingers sunk deeper, stretching him. Billy laughed, warm and real and it did nothing to ease how needy Steve felt for him right now.

“Okay.” Billy hummed, mouthing at Steve’s jaw… slowly dragging up until their lips were pressed together. “I can do slow.” he spoke the words into Steve’s mouth, before turning it into a kiss.

Steve’s lips parted easily, eager to give in to Billy… eager to welcome the slip of his tongue, the superficial distraction from the way those fingers were set to working him open. He got a little lost in it, in the drag of Billy’s mouth against his own… lost in the taste of him, in the rumbling sounds that Billy made as he deepened the kiss.

“You know… I could just ride you.” Billy offered lazily when he pulled back, still working his fingers in and out… Steve’s brain felt a little scrambled, it took him a second to put that together. And then he couldn’t get the image out of his head, Billy looming over him, sinking down over his cock and rocking his hips… muscles working as he rose up and dropped back down in Steve’s lap.

And fuck if he didn't _want_ that — but he was pretty sure even just the idea of it had him on the brink of shooting his load, and… he’d already embarrassed himself enough tonight. He was pretty sure cumming instantly and then leaving Billy there sitting on his soft cock, to finish himself off would be... rock bottom. 

So he shook his head, smiled. “What, and waste all this prep?” Steve teased, his voice a little breathy as Billy finally pulled his fingers out.

“Well… couldn’t have asked for a sweeter cock to break you in.” Billy said, that familiar shark toothed grin back on his face and… he was so fucking smug. He had an ego the size of the sun, and kind of looked like the god of one, too... Steve hated it and loved it all at once. “I’m gonna ruin everyone else for you, pretty boy.” 

“Jesus Christ— if you don't shut up, you're gonna ruin _this_.” Steve bit out, the deep flush spreading all the way down to his chest to give away how little he meant that. There was a rustling of a foil packet that Steve was all to familiar with, the tearing of it.

Billy just grinned even wider and leaned down, buried his face in the sweat damp hair at the side of Steve’s face… licked over the shell of his ear, and whispered. “ _Hold your breath_.”

Steve shivered at the tickle of facial hair brushing over his skin... he was a little confused, a little unsure of what the fuck Billy was talking about and then… Billy was shifting, his weight leaning further into Steve and hands were grabbing at his thighs, pushing them up and out of the way.

One of those hands slipped away again, and Steve had to wrap his leg around the back of Billy’s to keep from dropping it back down to the bed. And then he felt something pressing at his hole, blunt and insistent and… Steve finally got it, he held his breath and screwed his eyes shut. 

It was nothing like fingers, nothing like the careful, gradual build into something bigger that Steve was familiar with. It was thick all at once, and carried just enough of an edge of pain with it that Steve couldn’t help but let it all back out again in a soft, drawn out whine.

Billy paused, breathing hard in Steve’s ear… and then his hand was sliding from where it must have been holding himself steady, up and over Steve’s balls — a firm thumb pressing into the center of them before rubbing up to put pressure at the base of Steve’s cock.

And Steve couldn’t help but moan, couldn't help but jerk his hips into sensation… wincing at the way it jostled Billy’s cock inside him, as he accidentally buried it a little deeper. And it was so much, too much for Steve to really piece together… that mix of pain, slowly ebbing away as his body turned to focus on the feeling of Billy’s hand now sliding over his cock.

Then Billy was moving again, pulling out before pushing in again and... it was almost shocking, how easily it went in this time. The pain reduced to a single stab and then gone, replaced by something altogether strange.

A shudder of pleasure — the sensation of Billy sliding in deep, a rough groan sounding in Steve’s ear as he bottomed out.

“T-that wasn’t so bad.” Steve stammered out, smiling weakly at the strained sound Billy made. And he wondered if that was… if Billy was holding himself back, the thought made him feel a little weird.

“I’m not even moving yet.” Billy pointed out, taking a moment to nip at Steve’s earlobe.

“Yeah okay, I’m just saying—” Steve’s words broke off with a hitched gasp, as Billy rocked his hips, knocking them into the back of Steve’s thighs. like he wanted to get even _deeper_ , pushing Steve a little ways up the mattress. “—I can handle it.” He ignored the way his voice went a little pitchy as he finished his sentence.

“Sure you can, tough guy.” Billy agreed, suddenly pulling back. And Steve missed the heat and the heavy weight of Billy, the way his breath felt on Steve’s skin each time he spoke. But Billy was grabbing his hip, tugging him roughly back down the bed until the silk tie around his wrists was pulled taut.

And Steve’s whole body lit up as Billy’s cock shifted in him, nudging into his prostate. He knew he made an embarrassing sound, he knew it was desperate and sharp and so very unlike _him_. He usually kept his cool, usually had some semblance of control over himself in bed…

But Billy had so easily stripped him of all of that, had pulled and tugged the pieces of him that were grounded and laced tight and… unraveled them, knocked them from their perch. He had Steve questioning everything.

Had him fighting uselessly with the binds around his wrist, arching his back and pleading. Begging for more, his fingers curling into the silk tie pulled tight above him and holding on — like he knew he was gonna need it, like he just needed _anything_ to give him some kind of purchase.

Billy just groaned, his eyes all hazy and blown out with lust… his tongue sweeping out to lick at his upper lip as he rocked his hips in once, _twice_ — before pulling out. Each movement lighting up Steve’s nerves, drawing a hitched breath from him.

And Steve was about to protest, about to complain about the fact that Billy had just practically pulled _out_ of him and that was… that was the opposite of what he wanted. But then Billy was pushing in again, filling Steve back up — the tip of his cock hitting hard and...

Steve was pretty sure he didn’t even make a sound, his mouth simply fell open around nothing and his eyes squeezed shut. Stars flashing behind his lids as Billy did it again, just a little harder, a little more sure.

It was nothing like what Steve had experienced before — nothing like slipping a finger in and jerking off. He could feel every _inch_ of Billy, the drag of his cock as he moved… the ridge of his tip catching on Steve’s rim, when he pulled just a little too far out. Only to sink back in again, angled perfectly to hit Steve’s sweet spot.

He could hear Billy’s breathing going a little harsh, could hear the low grunt that escaped him each time he bottomed out. Could feel the bite of Billy’s fingertips digging into his thigh, nails leaving little marks in his skin and… the other hand, slowly sliding up over his side to grip at his hips... and Steve blinked his eyes open.

Billy was leaning over him, keeping the rhythm perfectly. Controlled thrusts that had Steve’s heart rate ramping up, the sensation building, each shock of pleasure stronger than the last. His breath punched out of him each time, the noises he was making growing more and more unhinged.

“You sound so fucking good.” Billy growled out, snapping his hips just a little harder, just enough to make Steve’s reply all wobbly and embarrassing.

“T-thank… thank you?” Steve tried, flushing when Billy laughed — actually laughed at him. It wasn’t his fault he had no fucking idea what to say, he was a little busy getting his world rocked.

“Don’t thank me yet…” Billy replied easily, smug. Leaning forward and nearly bending Steve in half, just so he could whisper in his ear. “Just wait ‘till tomorrow, when you’re all sore... and every time you sit down all you can think of is me, fucking your brains out.”

Steve choked a little, squirming under the weight Billy was laying into him… feeling lightheaded as Billy rocked into him, his abdomen rubbing against Steve’s neglected cock. 

“Thank me then, pretty boy.” Billy went on, the words barely connecting… barely making sense, in Steve’s head. And then something clicked, and he suddenly wished his hands were free. He tugged at the bindings, a frustrated sound slipping out.

He wanted to memorize everything… wanted to trace the shape of Billy and lock it away somewhere that he would never forget it. Because what Billy had said was a sudden reminder that this was… temporary. That Steve was probably never going to even _see_ Billy again after tonight... the thought leaving behind a little seed of doubt in the back of Steve's mind.

Billy was oblivious to whatever was going on in Steve's head, and he seemed to enjoy the struggling, a little humm of approval filtering out between his lips… and then he was pulling back just enough to get some leverage, just enough to really fuck Steve and — he hadn’t realized it could be _more._

He hadn’t realized that Billy was going easy, that the slow build of pleasure was nothing compared to Billy actually letting loose on him. It was a little overwhelming, the sharp snap of Billy’s hips as he thrust with force, the furrow of concentration set into his brow. His gaze laser focused on Steve’s face as he worked… his muscles shifting, a little drip of sweat rolling down his chest.

And Steve was gonna cum, he _knew_ he was. He was on the edge and barely holding on, each smack of Billy’s hips against the back of his thighs driving him further and further over. His cock ached with it, and he just wanted to _touch_ so badly… to just get it over with, desperate for the sense of relief it would bring.

“B-billy, _please_ —” He was barely coherent, practically babbling the words as Billy just kept hammering into him.

“Fuck.” Billy growled out, speaking under his breath. And then he had a hand on Steve’s cock and… Steve lost any of the cool he’d had left, threw his head back and cried out into the empty air of Billy’s tiny apartment bedroom. 

It took only two more thrusts like that, two strokes matched to the rhythm and — Steve’s body was tensing up, his lips falling open around a silent, strangled moan as he came into Billy’s palm.

And then he was… floaty, tingly. Dazed and blinking and just, riding on a high he wasn’t quite sure how to handle. His calf muscles were cramping, and he was suddenly all too aware of the way Billy’s cock _stretched_ him... of the slight twinge of pain each time he thrust in, a dull pleasure still resonating as Billy chased his own release.

“You’re so fucking hot, so goddam tight and perfect and I can’t… I can’t handle you Steve, I don’t fucking deserve you.” Billy’s voice sounded wrecked, and he was rambling, muttering out praise and self-deprecation like it was a confession. 

It didn’t quite add up with the way that Billy was shoving his hand forward, stuffing two fingers into Steve’s mouth and smearing his own cum all over his chin and lips. With the way Billy was watching, eyes burning, lit up with a fire as Steve tried to swallow around his two fingers.

“Fuck—” He choked out, suddenly tensing… his rhythm faltering, his grip on Steve’s thigh tightening painfully. Billy hunched over, a deep moan rumbling up from his chest as he filled the condom between them and… his hips gave two final, jerky thrusts, before he finally landed heavily over Steve and breathed out a harsh sigh. 

Steve felt a little strange, he still had Billy’s sticky fingers shoved in his mouth, still had Billy’s softening cock buried to the hilt in him.

“Uhm…” He mumbled around the fingers, and Billy just pushed them a bit deeper until he hit Steve’s gag reflex. Steve choked on them, sputtering and pulling uselessly at his wrist bindings — and he could _feel_ Billy laughing ontop of him, could feel the rise and fall of his stupid, sexy chest as he clearly… _clearly,_ was enjoying this. “You… you _lump!”_ Steve complained, ineffectually trying to kick at Billy with his only available limbs.

“Damn, now that’s just cold.” Billy teased, rolling off of Steve… who winced a little at the way he could _feel_ Billy slipping out.

And then Billy was removing his hand from Steve’s face, laying there for a second as he eyed his handiwork — the cum smeared all over Steve’s chin. “You’re gonna call me a lump after everything I just did for you?” He went on to ask, and Steve caught him pulling the condom off… tying it and tossing it over the edge of the bed.

“Let me out.” Steve demanded, tugging at his wrists and ignoring the humor in Billy’s tone. Something flashed behind Billy’s baby blues — a little spark of... something unsure, or… hurt? And then he was smiling, covering it up and reaching over… his hands working confidently to undo the knot and set Steve free.

“Want me to call you a cab?” Billy asked, averting his gaze as Steve rubbed at his wrists, at the little red marks left behind from how he’d pulled against the bindings. 

“Are… are you kicking me out?” Steve asked, a little shocked. He wasn’t used to that… wasn’t used to… not. Cuddling. After. He felt a sharp little stab in his chest and tried to ignore the way it made him feel.

“Shit… no. No I’m… I’m not gonna uh…” Billy paused to itch at the side of his cheek. “Do you want to stay?” He finally asked, seeming to switch his tactic.

“Not if you don’t want me to stay.” Steve bit back, and he knew that it sounded kind of childish. 

“Fucking hell.” Billy sighed, rolling his eyes. “I want you to stay.”

“Really? Cause it kind of sounded like you wanted to call me a cab—” Steve started to say, because yes. He was still mad, and he could be petty.

“Shut the fuck up— I want you to stay!” Billy cut him off, grabbing at him and pushing up against his side, throwing a heavy leg over his stomach and nuzzling his face into the space between Steve’s neck and shoulder. “Ohh, oh baby please don't go~” He sang softly against Steve’s skin, clearly teasing.

“Well…” Steve was smiling like some kind of, big dork. “I guess I could, besides… I’m pretty sure Robin would murder me if I crashed their party tonight.”

“That’s the spirit.” Billy encouraged, a pleased sigh leaving him. 

Steve used the edge of Billy’s sheets to wipe the cum off his chin, before settling down into the bed and tucking his arms under Billy’s, wrapping them around his back and pulling him in closer.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” He said softly, closing his eyes.

“Happy Popped-your-anal-cherry day.” Billy murmured back.

Steve frowned. “Okay. We’re not calling it that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo. Valentine’s day, amiright? 
> 
> [Tumbly ](https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
